LazyTown: The Next Generation
by Lihi Porat
Summary: 17 years since the 1st time the three met. 17 years ago two of them became a couple. But 13 years since the last time they saw each other. 13 years, and the boy is still rotten. 13 years, and the other one is sweetest than in the past. 13 years, and the girl is prettiest than what she used to be. 13 years are almost gone with its memory... Until Wednesday, September
1. Chapter 1

**LazyTown: Next Generation**

**Chapter 1:****Friendship of blessed memory, 1994-1998**

**17 years ago. 17 years since the 1****st**** time the three met. 17 years ago two of them became a couple. But 13 years since the last time they saw each other. 13 years, and the boy is still rotten. 13 years, and the other one is sweetest than in the past. 13 years, and the girl is prettiest than what she used to be. 13 years are almost gone with its memory... Until Wednesday, September the 1****st**** 2010.**

**It was another regular day at Milford's and Stephanie's house. She ate breakfast before going to her first day at "LazyTown Junior High School", while he read the mail.**

**Then, he suddenly stopped. Stephanie was a bit worry, she never saw him acting like that before... But then she felt a relief when he moved and opened the letter he held. He said to his niece that the letter is from... her 24-years-old sister, Melanie "Millen Cuore" Weiss! (Weiss was the last name of her mom before she married her dad and changed it Meanswell, but when Melanie went on 16 she changed her last name to Weiss because she liked it, and Millen Cuore is her stage-name).**

**Stephanie and Milford were excited, and Milford read it out loud:**

"**Hey y'all! How are you? I hope you're alright, because I feel terrific! And why? Because... (Drums!) I'm moving to Lazy Town next week! Yeah, that's right :) I'm going to be the new neighbor in LZT! I bought the house at Sugar free street. The reason I'm coming it's because I don't want to live in the noisy Seattle, there I've got new job from RBW, in Nickelodeon Cartoon Studios. Yeah, you can already guess it's about "Winx Club" :)**

**Well, I'm coming just next week, so you have enough time to tell it to everyone XD. Love, Millen Cuore XOXO"**

**They both were so excited, and Stephanie asked her uncle to take the letter to school, to show her friends. He, as usual, said yes.**

"**Good morning class! I am Mrs. Sunshine, and I will be your schoolteacher for this year." Said the 32-years-old teacher.**

"**Good morning Mrs. Sunshine!" said the disciplined class.**

'**It is a good morning...' thought Stephanie, while she held the letter. "Well, since it's our first day together, I don't know a lot about each one of you, I'll read the list of the names and everyone on his turn will tell us what he did and felt when he woke up today." Said Mrs. Sunshine with a smile.**

**That's what our familiar friends said when the teacher read their names: -Pixel: "I was really excited, because I tried yesterday my bag-packer 3000! It's a machine I made that can read your schedule and pack your bag by that in no time and in the most comfortable way it can be!" -Stingy: "Well, of course I was a bit excited but now I'm disappointed! I thought everyone will bow down when I'll come to school! Uff..." -Trixie: "Nonsense of 3****rd**** grade... I really was okay with it; I like to try new things!" -Ziggy: "I was really excited this morning; I actually felt butterflies in my tummy! Or I was hungry..." -Stephanie: "I felt same as Trixie, until I read a letter I've got from sister! She's a musician, and her name is Melanie Weiss!" ~silence~ "But you may know her as Millen Cuore..."**

**Everybody started to talk about it, until the teacher shut them up and said: "It is exciting to know that your sister is coming to town. I love her music."**

**Afternoon, the kids were sitting at the park. They talked about Melanie and what is the thing she has to do here about "Winx Club".**

"**Maybe she came to publicize the program and stuff" said Pixel, and the kids nodded. Stephanie sighed and said:"Why next week has to be... Next week?! Why she can't come tomorrow?"**

**Then they saw someone jumping from the sky. It was no one else but Sportacus! "Hey kids, what is going to be next week that you're talking about?" he asked them. They told him about Melanie. Then, he thought and asked: "Wait a minute! Melanie Meanswell-Weiss is your sister?!" The kids were bit scared of him, and he looked very confused. They didn't understand and asked him if he's alright. So he took a deep breath, relaxed and said: "Now I am" and they continued the day as usual.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LazyTown: Next Generation**

**Chapter 2:****She's the one**

"**Woke up this morning, I am so lazy, I'm late again..." as the song "You're The One" by Millen Cuore says, it can describe lots of mornings in LazyTown, except this one: The moving truck came at 6:45 AM, and woke everyone up. Even Robbie Rotten heard that, and went to see what is going on in his periscope:"What?! Somebody is moving to LazyTown! Noooo! I can't let it happening! But wait... If that person who's moving is lazy, maybe we can make LazyTown lazy again! Hahahaha!"**

**Then, he heard a motorcycle noise and looked in his periscope again. Everybody in LazyTown got out of their houses to see who's the new neighbor who makes so much noise at this time. Sportacus also jumped out of his airship to see what's going on.**

**The motorcycle driver stopped, and got off it seat. The driver took off its helmet, and suddenly the whole town saw Melanie Weiss's wavy brown hair fluttering all around. "I'm sorry I woke you up at this time in the morning, but just today I moving here and-" Melanie said and suddenly saw Sportacus. "Magnus..? Oh my god, Maggi, that's you!" Melanie said with excitement and hugged him. He didn't hug her back, so she said while she's stroking his cheek:"Maggi, don't you remember me..?" and he answered "Actually, I do. It's just that it was been a long time and... Uh, never mind." He pushed her aside and he went to his ladder. All the people and the kids welcome her and talked to her, but her mind were on other place – on Sportacus's heart.**

"**So, Mel... Umm.. How long you'll stay here?" asked her Milford, still confused of what happened with Sportacus before. "Oh, I don't know. How long that I need. And if I'll like it here, I'll stay." She said and smiled to him. Meanwhile, Stephanie walked around the first floor, in the living room, but the curiosity killed her so she ran surprisely to her sister and asked lots of question:"How do you know Sportacus? Since when? Why did you call him 'Magnus' and 'Maggi'?" the older sister was pretty shocked and tired so she told her curios sister she'll explain her later, after school.**

**Stephanie came to Melanie's house to get the explains. "Steph, I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it." Told her Melanie, but she annoyed her still and said "Why can't you, you promised you'll tell me!", so Mel answered that maybe there's things that Sportacus won't like her to tell. Stephanie respected that and asked from her sister to show her the house. But when they were going to go upstairs, the doorbell rang. At the door were Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy and... Sportacus.**

"**Hey guys! Come in!" Stephanie invited her friends to the tour upstairs and meets Melanie better. Sportacus couldn't resist, he was curios if there's anything about the time they were together, as kids.**

**Melanie showed them her rehearsing room with all the instruments. The kids got excited so Mel gave them to play carefully on them. But then, Sportacus saw a picture hang on the wall. He took it off when Melanie didn't look at him, and looked at the picture. It was an old picture with the logo:"LazyTown's Trio" and the people in it were him, Melanie and Robbie Rotten. Sportacus almost fainted, he was shocked. Melanie felt that something is happening behind her back and went to Sportacus.**

**Sportacus:"Melanie, why do you have it here?!" he yelled at her.**

**Melanie:"Well, think about it, I moved to LazyTown and I have instruments in this room. I can't see why don't..." she told him softly.**

**Sportacus took the picture and threw it on the floor. The glass broke in a second it touched the ground. Sportacus called her a traitor, and went away. Melanie fell on her knees and few tears fell down from her eyes. The kids cleaned the glass from the floor for her. Ziggy brought her a glass of water and Trixie brought her some tissues.**

**When Melanie became more relaxed, she told the kids everything: "Well... -sniff- It all began in 1994, 4 years before you all were born. I came to LazyTown for the first time. I went to my new home, at uncle Milford's house; there were waiting Bessie, Sportacus 9 and Magnus, which was Sportacus's name before he became officially a superhero. He was pretty shy to meet me..." Trixie cut her sentence: "Wait a minute! Magnus... I-I mean, Sportacus was SHY?! It can't be! Are you sure it was him?!" Melanie giggled a bit and keeps telling: "Yeah, I mean, I could recognize his eyes from everywhere, and he looks just like his father back then... And I also met Robert Rottenloo..." Now Pixel cut here in the middle of the sentence:"Sounds very familiar. Wa-... Robert-Robbie, Rottenloo-Rotten! Oh My Gosh, she's talking about Robbie Rotten! Keep going!" Melanie was pretty shocked, but she ignored it:"O-Kay... So, we where friends for 4 years! And in the second year... Well, Magnus asked me... if I want to... be his... girlfriend..." she finished telling for today. The kids were almost crying, the tears were in their eyes and Stingy even hugged her.**

"**So why he hates you? You broke up with him or something..?" Trixie asked, trying not to cry. "Kind of... I left LazyTown because my dad called me and Milford to come, because my mother is giving birth!" Melanie told them and smiled at Stephanie. **

**Pixel understood: "So... I guess that's the reason why Sportacus and Robbie are acting like this..." and everybody nodded. Suddenly, they heard lots door knocking. They open the door and...**

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**LazyTown: Next Generation**

**Chapter 3:****Go away**

**Suddenly, they heard lots door knocking. They open the door and they saw the whole town there (except Robbie, Milford and Bessie). They all yelled at her they saw Sportacus went out her door very angry and upset. The kids didn't know what to do. Sportacus's crystal beeped, he saw that Melanie is the person who's in trouble. He didn't know what to do, because he hates her, but it is his requirement as a superhero (fine, as an above average hero). He decided to come and save her.**

"**Go away, she didn't do anything! I'll talk to her and everything will be alright, OK? Now get out from her house! You too, kids, I want to talk with Melanie alone..." He told them.**

**As Melanie wiped her tears, Sportacus came closer to her.**

"**Why are you acting like that? Why?!" She asked him.**

"**What do you mean?" Sportacus asked her innocently.**

"**Once you're ignoring me, then you're coming to see my home, after that you broke the glass of the picture of us as little kids..." Melanie yelled at him, but he cut her off.**

"**Yes! You've got my point! You and me as kids! You left me without any note, and now you're hugging me and calling me "Maggi"?"**

"**Oh, I'm really sorry that my little sister, Stephanie, who is also your best friend, was born!" she yelled at him again.**

**That is true that Stephanie is his best friend.**

"**You don't have to be sorry about that... But you don't need to involve her." he told her, and held her hands.**

"**Well, I think I do need to involve her. She's the reason why I was need to go back home. My mother was about giving birth." She told him, and held his hands tightly.**

"**So do you think we can start again everything?" she said as she stroked his right hand.**

"**Sure." He said and offered her his hand to shake it, but she gave him a big kiss on his cheek and whispered to his ear: "When I said 'start again everything', I meant everything."**

**Sportacus was a bit surprised, but he waved her goodbye, and when she closed the door after, a big smile speared on his face. Melanie sat on the floor next to the front door and felt very good.**

"**He loves me, I know he is!" she said to herself.**


End file.
